La Estatua de La Bruja Tuerta
by Eren Lovett
Summary: Respuesta al reto del foro Dramione: Los polos opuestos se atraen.... Nunca se imaginaron que una relacion imposible podria ser posible en una noche de halloween. Mi primer Oneshoot! disfrutenlo


_Hooola!!!_

_bueno pues aquí esta mi primer one shoot lo cree para el reto del foro DRAMIONE espero que les guste, si es así me harán muy feliz dejandome algún Review diciendome que les ha parecido esta pequeña historia, creo que me ha costado un poco de trabajo puesto que las ideas saltaban en mi cabeza pero no estaban bien establecidas, así que me propuse terminarlo el día de hoy ya que me encontraba un poco inspirada xDD estaba estudiando pero de repente me vinieron las ideas a la cabeza y decidí plasmarlas aquí, sé que es muy corto pero mi inspiración no dio para más. _

**

* * *

**

**La Estatua de la Bruja Tuerta**

Era la mañana del 31 de octubre y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts están muy entusiasmados por el gran banquete de dulces y bizcochos que suelen servir en la noche de brujas como tradición del colegio. Harry, Ron y tú Hermione Granger como de costumbre están sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor desayunando muy animadamente , el Gran Comedor se encontraba con un hechizo que hacía que aparecieran pequeñas calabacitas volando en el techo junto con algunas calaveritas; cuando de repente sientes una mirada fría que hiela la sangre y sientes un escalofrío abrazando tu cuerpo, buscas ansiosamente de dónde proviene esa mirada que tanto te incomoda, volteas y te encuentras con la mirada que menos esperabas: la mirada de Draco Malfoy, al percatarte de ello, te sientes aún más incómoda que antes, tu corazón comienza a latir con fuerza e intentas huir ante ese par de ojos grises fijados en ti, aparentemente no puedes fingir ante tal incomodidad, después de un largo silencio por tu parte, escuchas la voz de Harry:

- ¿Hermione estas bien? De repente te haz quedado muda -

A lo que tú respondes: - Sí, me encuentro bien¿de qué estaban hablando? –

Ron: - De nada en especial, será mejor que lo olvides te noto un poco distraída –

Frunces el ceño con aspecto confundido y asientes no muy convencida del comentario de Ron luego añades:

- bueno chicos me voy adelantando no quiero llegar tarde a Herbología –

y levantándote de tu asiento te diriges hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, vas caminando mientras reflexionas sobre lo ocurrido unos minutos antes, aparentemente el castillo no se encontraba adornado pero de vez en cuando aparecían calaveritas tratando de asustar a los alumnos, los alumnos que más se asustaban eran los de primer año; cuando pasas y observas la escena de unas pequeñas niñas de primer año acercarse a la gran puerta de roble de donde les sale una gran calavera asustándolas, tu no puedes reprimir una pequeña risa, sales hacia los jardines de Hogwarts, suspiras y te preguntas del por qué de aquella mirada tan extraña que te dirigía tu peor enemigo, y recuerdas que últimamente aquel chico rubio, guapo y elegante se comporta muy extraño contigo, pero obvio llegas a la conclusión de que ha de tramar algo especial con qué molestarte en esa noche de brujas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mientras sales del Gran Comedor, la mirada de Draco sigue fija en ti.

Draco se encuentra sentado en medio de Pansy y Zabini, la primera se percata de la actitud de Draco en los últimos días, armándose de valor le pregunta:

- Draco, te he notado extraño últimamente¿te ocurre algo? - Draco molesto y asqueado de Pansy le contesta como siempre de mal humor – Déjame en paz Pansy, te he dicho muchas veces que no te metas en lo que no te importa - mientras toma el vaso de su jugo de calabaza para darle un gran sorbo

Pansy por supuesto comienza a llorar y le reprocha – ¡Me importa! Y mucho lo que pueda suceder contigo –

- Pues que pena me das - Le responde Draco levantándose y siguiendo tus pasos, sale del Gran Comedor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Vas caminando tranquilamente dirigiéndote hacia los invernaderos cuando de repente la imagen de Draco Malfoy viene a tu mente, cierras los ojos y sacudes la cabeza; en tono reprobatorio te dices: - Pero qué te pasa Hermione, cómo puedes estar pensando en ese engreído y prepotente, ni que estuviera tan bueno – Después de unos segundo de haber dicho lo anterior, te das por vencida y al final terminas por aceptar que ese chico tan engreído y prepotente que solías odiar tiempo atrás, se ha convertido en el centro de tu universo, bajas los hombros y añades: - Pero ¿qué me haz hecho Malfoy? –

Dicho esto sientes una presencia detrás de ti, estas casi segura que se trata de la persona que menos quieres que escuche todo lo que haz dicho. Para desgracia tuya lo es:

- ¿Qué me haz hecho tú a mi asquerosa sangre sucia? – Dice Draco a tus espaldas con una combinación de despreció y reflexión en su voz.

Te das la vuelta para enfrentar su mirada; lo observas confundida y dices: - ¿Qué? – A lo que Draco te contesta: - No me hagas repetirlo – Lo sigues observando confundida y le respondes en un tono ofendido – ¿Me preguntas que qué te he hecho seguido de un insulto y luego me dices que no quieres repetirlo¡Perdóname, pero no te entiendo! – Draco suspira y hecha la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de analizar las cosas rápidamente, buscando la forma de decirte lo que esta pasando en su mente, en su corazón, en su ser - ¿De verdad quieres entenderme?, o mejor ¿Quieres saber por qué de mi pregunta? Reúnete conmigo esta noche, mientras todos están en su… "banquete" cerca de la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta y lo sabrás – Dicho esto Draco se va alejando hacia los invernaderos, tú Hermione quedas completamente anonadada siguiéndolo con la mirada, mientras en tu mente hay un gran conflicto.

Mientras estas en tu clase de Herbología no dejas de pensar en lo ocurrido minutos atrás, lanzas miradas interrogativas a Malfoy y luego inicia la batalla de emociones, no sabes qué pensar, no sabes qué sentir, y lo peor: no sabes qué hacer ante aquella situación, obvio si fuera un problema que tuviera que ver con alguna materia rápido lo resolverías devorando cuan libro se te atraviese en tu camino, pero una situación que tenga que ver con tus emociones, con tus pensamientos, con tus sentimientos simplemente te vez atrapada en un laberinto que para ti no tiene salida.

El resto del día lo vives en las nubes, tus amigos muy preocupados por que estés enferma te dicen: - Vamos Hermione te ves demasiado distraída ¿Segura que te sientes bien? – Tú inmediatamente respondes en un tono poco paciente – Por supuesto que me siento bien, y de verdad me incomoda que cada 5 minutos me preguntes lo mismo, Harry – Harry se siente un poco incomodo ante tal situación y solo atina a decir un simple – Lo siento, me preocupas, si te ocurre algo no dudes en decírnoslo – Con una sonrisa en los labios solo asientes con la cabeza.

La hora del gran banquete de Halloween ha llegado, tú te sientes demasiado nerviosa como para asistir al gran comedor así que decides quedarte en la sala común de Gryffindor, le dices a Harry y a Ron que prefieres quedarte puesto que aún no haz terminado los deberes que te han dejado; disimulas que harás una redacción de Runas Antiguas, Harry y Ron salen por el agujero del retrato de la señora gorda, así que esperas 5 minutos para después salir a encontrarte con Draco.

Una vez fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor tus nervios están de punta, no sabes si aquella cita es sólo para burlarse de ti, o de verdad Draco quiere verte, llegas muy puntual a la cita, Draco no se encuentra ahí, demasiado enojada das un paso decidido para marcharte y dices en un tono ofendido - ¡Lo sabía! – Cuando te volteas Draco ya esta ahí, sorprendida das un paso hacia atrás y Draco te dice: - Por curiosidad, exactamente ¿qué es lo que ya sabes? – Tú aún sorprendida le dices: - Yo… bueno… pensé… que… no vendrías – Con una sonrisa de lado Draco te responde: - Yo pensé lo mismo – Te sonrojas ante tal respuesta y solo atinas a sonreír, después de unos segundo de silencio que para ti parecieron horas de silencio al fin dices: - Y bien ¿Ahora me dirás exactamente el por qué de tu comportamiento hace unas horas? - Draco solo te observa y dice: - No, pero te mostraré-

Tú sólo le diriges una mirada confundida y le respondes con temor - ¿A… qué… te refieres con… eso? – Draco acercándose poco a poco a ti, por inercia tú solo retrocedes hasta que Draco te aprisiona en la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta, acercándose peligrosamente a ti te dice: - A esto – dicho lo anterior la poca distancia que había entre ambos fue rota por la unión de ambos labios: un beso, un beso tierno que aunque dudoso es una experiencia totalmente nueva para ti, muy dentro de ti años atrás deseabas que este momento pasara, y ahora que esta pasando no quieres que termine, te entregas al beso respondiéndole rítmicamente, un beso que al principio parecía tierno se convierte en un beso lleno de pasión, le rodeas el cuello con tus delgados brazos.

En medio del la oscuridad dos figuras entrelazadas, abrazadas y unidas por un sentimiento, son iluminadas por la pálida luz de la luna con un solo testigo la estatua de La Bruja Tuerta.

* * *

_Hola otra vez!!! xDD_

_¿Bueeeno qué les ha parecido?, no especifique el año en el que se encontraban pero yo sé que ustedes saben que es en el 6° o 7° año, aquí les dejo en su imaginación._

_Han notado que el tiempo en el que lo escribí es en presente y no me dirije a Hermione Granger como una tercera persona si no que se me hizo interesante adaptarla para que ustedes se introduzcan un poquitito más en la historia y sea más bien... mmmm... vamos a llamarle vivencial, lo siento no se me ocurre otra palabra para describirla pero se me hace una forma muy interesante para escribir un fanfic, otra cosilla: ahhhh! esta demasiado corto pero mi cabeza no dió para más, creo que estoy demasiado saturada de información xDD pero aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. _

_Reciban muchos saludos! Suerte para aquellas que se encuentra__n en exámenes. Cuidense mucho y espero sus Reviews _

_Bye! bye! _


End file.
